


Be Right Back

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternative Universe - Black Mirror (TV）S2Ep1, Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于《黑镜》S201，为题目抱歉，但实在想不出来了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martin快速地浏览着他的邮件，他已经有十二天没有查看过邮件了，邮箱里挤满了各种各样的东西。他对着屏幕做了个扫除、甩出的动作，把一家本地肌肉合成商发来的广告邮件扔进了屏幕一角的垃圾箱里，下面是FleshForIt发给他的客户调查问卷，Martin六月份的时候给他们打过电话，因为Maggie那时候想去做一次大脑冲浪旅行，以纪念两人的蜜月，但现在已经不需要了。他把类似几封邮件以同样的方式删除，将笔记本电脑朝自己移近，以便感应动作指令的屏幕框能够更方便地碰到他自己的手掌，然后喝了口咖啡。  
Philippe的邮件。“我们都很担心你，Marty，要是你方便的话，我们可以来看你。”  
Martin把这封也删除了。  
又喝了一口咖啡，他随即皱起眉头。他头也不抬地抓起床边桌上的玻璃瓶，把里面的威士忌加入咖啡里。琥珀色的酒液毫无痕迹地没入深棕的液体里，Martin对着杯中漩涡看入了神。然而，人工邮件提示音〖你有一封新邮件〗响起，打断了他的沉思。  
Martin移了移手掌，将屏幕下拉了几寸，但立刻愣住。Sarah的名字浮现在所有邮件上端，她是局里指定他每个星期都要见上两回的心理治疗师。Martin迟疑一阵，打开了新邮件。  
“我已经替你注册了，Mr. Hart，只需要点击这个地址，把我给你的邀请码输入——”  
Martin的手停留在这封邮件上方，他的手肘悬停，手指颤抖着划过空气中出现的几行简单句子的投影。他怔住了，对时间的流逝毫无知觉，直到〖是否删除邮件〗的对话框弹了出来。Martin深深皱起眉，再读了一遍那封邮件。他怔忡了几秒，目光固定在那个链接上。“这只是一种应对机制，Mr.Hart，”他想起Sarah的话：“我可以保证这会有帮助。”  
Martin定定地望着那个窗口，屏幕上的对话框仍然在闪烁着，〖是〗和〖否〗的选项依次变亮。Martin犹豫了一会，伸手想要点“是”，却碰倒了手边的咖啡，棕色的液体流淌得到处都是。“噢，糟了，”Martin第一个反应是把电脑抬起来，然后才挪离开床边，所幸的是咖啡并没有泼到电脑上。他把电脑搁在写字桌上，将横倒在床单中央的咖啡杯扶起，弄脏的床单揉成一团扔到地板上。  
做完这一切以后，他坐下来，双手抱着头。  
最近他的生活可真变成了一团混乱。  
他深呼吸一次，眼睛重又落到电脑屏幕上。他点击了那条链接，在弹出的窗口里输入了注册名和邀请码，页面跳转以后，他被要求输入一个名字。Martin用笨拙、犹豫不定的手指敲击键盘，输入了Rustin Cohle，回车确认。没过多久，一个纯黑的界面出现在了他跟前。  
Martin屏住呼吸，等待着，不敢轻举妄动。忽然间，屏幕上方出现了一行字：  
【Marty.】  
盯着那个名字直到眼睛开始酸痛，Martin仍然不敢相信这是真的。这感觉太荒唐了，他甚至不敢肯定自己是否是在做梦。他放在键盘上的手不自觉地抽动了一下，好像被烫伤了。他调整着呼吸，过了一会才开始打字。  
【Rust】他打道。【那是你吗？】  
他快速打出那个问号以后，等待着。第二次等待的时间并没有第一次那么长，对方很快就给出了回应。  
【当然是我，Marty。看样子你过得不错，给我买杯酒？】  
这很傻，Martin知道，但他在读到那行字时忍不住惊讶地低呼。Rust的口吻听起来就和他还活着时一模一样，泪水涌上Martin的眼眶，但他控制住了。他清了清嗓子，就好像真正的Rust正坐在他对面，而Rust会辨别出他嗓子里所有的不对头。  
【我来这里只是为了说一件事】Martin顿了顿，接着打道：【对不起。】  
【你是希望我原谅你吗，Marty？没有宽恕这回事，那只是记忆力不好的人的借口】  
【天哪，你听起来和他一模一样】  
【那是件好事，对吗？】  
【对，】Martin对着黑色的屏幕微笑了一下。【再和我聊聊天吧，Rust】

 

【然后我说，真他妈的扯淡，谁是Eddie？】  
Martin对着屏幕上的那行字会心微笑起来，他的手指在键盘上飞舞着。  
【对，随后Chris转向我，他认真的吗？他说。我能说什么，你还记得我说了什么吗？】  
【你说，这家伙家里没有电视】  
【对，那正是我说过的话。只要你还记得你过去是多大一个混蛋，我就放心了】  
Martin停下打字的动作，担忧了一会，按下发送键。他担心的是他会收到某种不符合他预期的回应，任何一处不像Rustin Cohle的破绽，都会使得他现在做的一切显得愚蠢透顶。  
沉沉黑夜一般的屏幕平静了一会，什么也没有。突然间，Martin害怕自己要求太高了。一开始，他只是希望能够再次感觉到在Rust谈话，但现在，他甚至渴望和他对话的就是Rust。  
又过了一会，依然毫无动静。Martin的心提了起来，为了不让自己过分紧张，他强迫自己站起来，去倒杯水。当他端着水杯回来时，屏幕上已经出现了一行字，他紧张地看过去。  
【不知道为什么，我怀疑这一点】  
Martin悬着的心放了下来，他错愕了片刻，笑了起来。这是个十足Rust式的回应。  
他开始整天泡在这个系统上，和黑色镜子里的【Rustin Cohle】聊天，每天他回来以后，第一件事情就是启动电脑登入系统，就这样过去了两个星期。到第一个月的月末，连Martin自己都无法忽略的是，他越来越少出门了，他推掉了好几次聚餐和约会，每天只希望准时赶回家来。只有在感恩节他差点错过和女儿们见面的日子时，他才恍然惊觉，这一切令他感到非常矛盾，一方面，他知道这样不正常，甚至病态，他应该从这种习惯中摆脱出来，然而，当他忙碌了一天在电脑前面坐下来时，他又觉得这没有什么大不了的，他有权利放纵自己一下，有权利选择怎样去处理自己的悲伤。  
【我有件事情要告诉：Audrey怀孕了】  
【这意味着你要当上外祖父了？操】  
【那是我女儿，Rust,别跟我扯人类应该停止繁殖，手拉手走向毁灭那一套】  
【当然不会，我又不是什么疯子，对吗？】  
Martin对着屏幕无奈地摇摇头，重新把手放在键盘上。【好吧，算了，说你想说的吧】  
【我结过婚，Marty，还有一次差点成功了，我想我知道你正在经历什么】  
【对，但你从未有过孙子，对吧？】Martin盯着沉寂下来的屏幕【天哪，对不起】  
【没事】  
【不，我是说真的，对不起】Martin的电话响了起来，屏幕有规律地变亮，随后它震动着旋转，Martin看见屏幕上亮起的头像，摁下了拒绝接听键。过了一阵子，电话又响了起来。  
【留下来，哪也别去】Martin想了想，打出这行字【我很快就回来】  
他拿起电话，来到浴室里，听起了留言。“Marty，你到哪儿去了，伙计？操，要是你不打算回来上班……”是Chris的声音。Martin删除了这通留言。另一通是Sarah发给他的，Martin点下播放键，浴室白色的墙面上出现了Sarah的图像。“你好，Hart先生，我希望上次我出于善意的提议没有冒犯你。你已经三个星期没有来复诊了，也不接我们的电话——”  
手机讯号受到干扰，墙面上Sarah的投影突然变成一片雪花，Martin把这通留言删除了。  
他打开水龙头，用打湿的毛巾抹了把脸。关上水龙头以后，他盯着镜子里自己的面孔。  
镜子里的男人有些苍白，精神不振，但已经比三个星期前好多了。  
电话重新震动起来，Martin索性把它整个泡进马桶里。  
他关上浴室门，回到桌子前，他在椅子上坐下来，把手边的啤酒一口喝完。  
【工作上的事？】屏幕闪烁了一会，出现一行白色字眼。  
【不，生活上的事。没有什么要紧的，我把事情分得很开。】  
【不懂得愧疚的人往往确实过得不错】  
Martin整个人愣住了。【你刚才说什么？】  
【我说，那些不懂得愧疚的人总会过得不错】  
Martin纳闷地盯着屏幕，仿佛想搞懂这一幕是不是真的。已经快要一个月了，系统里的Rust逼真的程度仍然不时令他惊讶，就在刚才，“Rust”又说了一句只有真正的Rust才会说出的话。“真希望我能真的和你说话，混球。”Martin感叹道。  
【你当然可以和我说话】  
这行字浮现的同时Martin的动作就定住了。他立刻放下了啤酒。【怎么做？】  
他把所有Rust所做的笔记扫描到了系统里，包括他的那些素描，他在犯罪现场画的草图和他在审讯室里的所有录音，他甚至还扫描了Dora Lang案件的所有资料，如果那有帮助的话，以及Rust在接受Papania和Gilbough问话时的所有录像。把这些资料上传以后，Martin又把新换的手机放在电脑旁边。接下来他所做的就是忐忑不安地等待着，只差一点就要把自己灌得烂醉。  
【等我一阵，这需要花费一些时间】  
Martin嘀咕“爱花多久就花多久，伙计”来缓解自己的紧张，他把空的啤酒罐子捏在手里，即将站起身，他的手机响了起来。Martin不由得一震，因为屏幕上亮起的图像是Rust的脸。  
他抓起电话，小心翼翼地按下接听。“哈喽？”  
“Marty。”  
紧紧地捏住电话，Martin坐了下来。“Rust？”  
“你他妈在看什么，Marty？我不在这东西里面。”  
“我知道，就只是……”Martin说：“……太久没听到你的声音了。”  
“我听起来如何？”  
“简直和他一模一样，像得有点儿吓人，”Martin下意识地说：“你从哪儿学会这么说话的？”  
“我分析了你传来的音频资料，结合他平时的说话特点，得出了这把声音。今天是周四，我知道我听起来应该不这么清醒，但细节处还需要时间。你真滑稽，Marty，别开始哭鼻子。”  
“抱歉，”Martin抹了把脸，破涕为笑：“咳，和我谈谈吧，Rust。你今天忙了些什么？”

 

“我很高兴看到你的气色好多了，Hart先生，”Sarah说：“关于上次的提议，我很抱歉……”  
“不，我当时反应过激了，”Martin比了个手势：“别担心。”  
“这是你的最后一次治疗了，”他的心理治疗师说：“你准备好回去工作了，我想？”  
Martin用咳嗽掩饰了自己的不自在。“我并不打算回去工作，”他说：“我辞职了。”  
她惊讶地看着他。“我很抱歉，但如果你这样感觉好些——”  
“我感觉很好，Parker女士，”Martin对她微笑：“事实上，我感觉好极了。”  
“你的搭档死于一场事故，Hart先生，一场谁也没预料到的事故。你完全有权利悲痛——”  
Martin在扶手圈椅上环顾四周，舔了舔嘴唇。“你知道这儿哪儿有自动贩售机吗？”他问。  
“干的好极了，现在她要么以为你麻木不仁，要么以为你是个怪胎。”  
当他走出大厅时，Rust在手机另一端对他说。“我不在乎她怎么想，”Martin回答：“我受够了这些咨询，总是‘告诉我你感觉如何’，‘让我们来聊聊你的感受’，去他妈的。”  
“你干嘛辞职，Martin？”耳机里传来这个声音，Martin在自动贩卖机前停下脚步。  
“别这么做。”他突然说。  
“别什么？”  
“别问这种私人问题，好像你有权利参与我的生活，你不是他。”  
“抱歉，只是语句分析显示他有用提问进行防御性谈话的倾向。他喜欢第一个提问题。”  
“对，但你不是他，对吗？”Martin把零钱放进贩卖机里，摁下按钮：“你不是真的在这儿，你也不是真的关心，所以别和我开始这场争论，闭嘴，不管你是什么。”  
售卖机的灯亮了，Martin弯腰去拿跳出来的汽水，他外套口袋里的手机在他弯腰时滑落下来，掉在了地上，Martin立刻将手机捡起来，然而屏幕另一侧已经没有了反应。“不不不，Rust，别这么对我，Rust？！”他像个疯子一样在售卖机旁边捡起散落一地的碎片，周围的人像看疯子一样看着他。“操他妈的你别再次消失，Rust?！”  
他冒着大雨跑到车站旁边的便利店，在自助充电口旁边把手机放了上去，手机在绿色的感应灯下面缓慢地旋转，过了一阵屏幕终于重新亮了起来。它在震动，Martin立刻按下接听键。  
“你不会真的消失，对吗？”他劈头就说：“Rust？”  
“冷静下来，Marty，放松——我不在这玩意里头，我告诉过你了。”  
Martin做了一次深呼吸，从钱包里掏出几枚硬币，扔进充电口旁边的付款凹槽。“听着，Rust，”他根本没意识到自己叫出了Rust的名字：“你还在吗？”  
“Marty，这项服务还有另一个层次，虽然还在实验阶段，但也许能解决你的问题。”  
“你指的是什么样的服务？”Martin感到恐慌多于惊喜：“告诉我。”  
“找个地方坐下来，Marty，”酷似Rust的声音说：“我接下来要说的事情也许有点吓人。”


	2. Chapter 2

两个男人在一个灰蒙蒙的早晨把那个箱子送来，箱子很沉，让他们变得上气不接下气。Martin示意他们把箱子搬进来，背靠地面平放着。  
“这真的很沉，”对方打趣：“里面是什么，一整袋金子？”  
“不，只是给我女儿的礼物，”Martin说：“一个派对机器人。”  
“噢，”男人摘下帽子擦汗，没注意到他的脸色：“这么说，你真的是年度好父亲，先生。”  
“我也曾经想要给Martha买一个，”另一个人插嘴：“那是那种能当你舞伴的机器人，对吧？”  
Martin望着箱子出神，没有回答。两人对视一眼，其中一个叫了他一声，朝前走了一步。  
“我们需要确认一下你的身份，先生，”那人说：“在这里扫一下你的指纹，就可以了。”  
他拿出一部手掌大小的机器，示意Martin把食指伸进凹槽里，机器的显示灯变绿以后，Martin把手指抽了出来，急切地塞进口袋里。“这样就可以了？”他困惑地说。  
“可以了，”那两个不速之客异口同声：“你希望我们把这东西放在哪儿？”  
一分钟以后Martin站在墙边，远远打量着那个箱子。在他的手机里响起了Rust的声音（Martin把它调到了免提）：“让我看看。”  
“怎么看？”  
“打开你的手机的摄像功能。”  
Martin打开摄像功能，将手机屏幕对准地毯上的木箱，镜头扫过木箱上面的寄信人地址和公司产地代码，Martin还特意让它在寄件人信息那一栏停留了较长时间。  
“看上去没错，”手机里的“Rust”说：“一切都很好。你拿到的是最新的型号。”  
“你确定一切都很好？”Martin疑惑地望着毫无生气的木箱：“怎么可能只看一眼就知道？”  
“放松，你想得太多了。”Rust用不容置疑的口吻说：“现在打开它。”  
Martin跪在地毯上，手指抠进箱子凸起的边沿。他是这样用力，他的汗水在木头包装上留下了一小片深色的印记。他暗自鼓励自己这没什么大不了的，一使劲，打开了箱子。朝箱子内匆忙的一瞥令他倒吸了一口冷气，他措手无策，跌坐在地，不打算再看第二眼。箱子的顶盖砸到了他的脚，但他浑然不觉。他瞧着自己的手，愣了一会，伸手去抓手机。  
“说点什么。”Martin催促道：“快啊！”  
“你做得很好，伙计，”Rust的声音：“现在让我看一眼。”  
Martin瞪着手机屏幕上Rust的脸，他抬起手机，对准箱子内部，头，四肢和躯干分别用塑料袋包裹着，稳稳地垫在泡沫上。Martin屏住呼吸将它们都仔细观察了一番，这和当警察时勘察现场并没有什么两样，但箱子里的并不是一具尸体。“一切都很好。”Rust说。  
“那是你？”Martin很是不解：“我不明白，它看起来根本不像你。”  
“所有出厂模型看起来都是这个样子，它还没有被激活。它需要先被激活，然后才会有模样。”  
“那么，我接下来应该怎么做？”  
像是商店橱窗里的人体模型一样的形体泡在浴缸里，在某种透明而黏稠的溶液中，Martin来回走动着，不时看一眼浴缸，什么都没有发生。有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己被耍了。  
“这是什么？”他掬起一捧浴缸里的液体，嗅了嗅：“闻起来像我女儿的泡泡糖。”  
“营养溶液。”Rust说：“你可以尝一口，要是你想的话。”  
“不，谢了。下一步干什么？”  
“你需要把电解质放进来，就在你的手边。”  
“什么，这个？放多少？”  
“全部放进来，对，很好。”  
“然后呢？”  
“你可以把我留在这儿，时间到了我自己会出来的。第一次激活需要时间。”  
“别这么礼貌，”Martin摇摇头，突然感到生气：“他从来就不会这么礼貌。”  
“抱歉，”手机里的那个酷似Rust的声音说：“你能留下，但我希望你还是离开，这样好些？”  
Martin瞅了眼浴缸里那具毫无生气的躯体，对自己叹了口气。他握住门把，转身离去，关上了门。他来到楼下，打开电视，然而耳朵却竖起来听着浴室里的动静，浴室安静得让人生疑，Martin忍了又忍，最终还是在广告时段站起来，打算去看一眼。他的手机响了。  
“最好还是别去打扰我，”Rust的声音：“我不喜欢这样。”  
“操，你现在打算发号施令了？”Martin好笑地摇头：“好吧，还有什么要交代的吗？”  
“我得挂了，”Rust的声音轻快了些：“明天早上见，Marty。”  
“等等，你打算挂掉？你要把我和那玩意单独留在这里一个晚上？你还真是个混球。”  
他的话音刚落，电话已经挂断了。Martin逼着自己盯着电视屏幕看，什么也不想，他不愿意去想的是这其实和Rust还活着的时候他们的相处模式差不多，Rust做出的决定从来就不需要他的意见，他曾经和Sarah谈起过这些，在进行第一个星期的心理咨询的时候。  
“那让你感觉如何？”Sarah说。  
Martin望着她。“你就是不明白，是吧？”  
Sarah停下笔看着他。“我的搭档死了，我的感觉和这一切没有关系。”  
“你从未告诉我他是怎么死的，”Sarah对他的话只是笑了笑：“我读过报告，Marty，但你从未亲口告诉过我关于那场意外的事。”  
“没有什么可谈的。”Martin咬紧了牙。  
“所以，那真的是场意外？”  
他不吭一声，扭头瞧着心理咨询师办公室的窗玻璃。“那是场意外。”他说。

晨光照在地毯上，已经凝成了一片光斑，Martin在光线的照耀下醒来，第一个反应是冲向浴室，但他在楼梯口停了下来。  
在他跟前，Rust站在楼梯上，逆着光线，他看起来还是95年的模样。Martin只是盯着他看，根本忘了自己本来打算干些什么，他看上去那样逼真，Martin几乎以为自己走进了梦里。  
“你该至少给我留点衣服。”Rust开口了，责怪的口吻：“要是我出去买个烟，我可不希望因为311被关起来。”  
Martin依然没办法说话，他站在原地，望着Rust的脸，一动不动。  
“我还从来没因为311被关起来过，”Rust冷着脸开了个玩笑：“以前卧底的的时候倒是犯过一次215,你还记得吗，我对你提起过？”  
Martin死死地盯着他的眼睛，风从敞开的窗口拂入，Rust对着他不耐烦地皱起眉头。  
“你看完了吗？Marty？”他不客气地说：“我他妈又不是在这里给你观赏的，让个道。”  
Martin愣愣地往旁边让开，Rust擦着他肩膀往楼下走，他的头发湿透了，还在滴水，变得蜷曲了些贴在脸上，睫毛也被水打湿了，他在楼梯梯级上留下一道水痕。Martin抓住他的胳膊，他终于能够重新呼吸了。“真的是你吗？”Martin摁住他的胳膊：“真是你，Rust？”  
“操，当然是我，”Rust低头盯着他的手：“我能轻易拧断你的手腕，想要试试看吗？”  
Martin对上那双眼睛。“操，这是真的，”他仓促地松开手：“等着，我给你拿点衣服。”  
半个小时后，他坐在沙发上而Rust站在墙边，双手抱在胸前，看着他。“你需要点什么吗？”  
“不，留在那儿就好，”Martin仓促瞥了他一眼，不安地移开视线：“这感觉太奇怪了。”  
“什么地方奇怪？”  
“你看起来就象是他，连所有细节都一模一样，这怎么可能？”  
“人类总是确信自己与众不同，实际上他们并没有那么与众不同，Marty。”  
“对，操，就连谈论这些的口气都和他一样，”Martin转过去面对着他，眨着眼睛表示困惑：“别误会，一切都很好，Rust……我只是……给我一点时间。”  
Rust点头，他的眼睛先是落在Martin的脸上，好像在确认什么，然后他缓慢地点头。Martin逃也似地站起来，避开那道和Rust如此相似的，探究的目光。“我得去喝一杯，要给你带点什么吗？”  
“一包骆驼烟就好。”Rust说。  
“我以为你不抽烟。”  
“我不，但我能够模仿他抽，”AI说：“我可以吸入和呼出，假如有需要的话。我还……”  
“你知道吗？别再说了，”Martin无法忍受，打断了他：“待在这哪也别去，我去去就回。”  
Rust套着白背心和牛仔裤，站在墙边看着他，他的目光黯淡下去，忽然间好像被遗弃了。Martin忍住不去看他，然而走到门边，他还是没能控制住自己，他回到房间里，拥抱了一下Rust。“我马上回来。”他轻声说，Rust低声答应，Martin指了指椅子，让他坐下。  
他大步离开，不敢再回头看一眼，不敢相信自己刚刚做了些什么：那只是新Rust的内置程序让他寻求Martin，依赖Martin，需要Martin——他知道，但他并不打算纠正这个错误。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 311和215均为警用代码，http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Police_code


	3. Chapter 3

Martin站在酒吧外头，打了个酒嗝，眯起眼睛望着远处街灯的亮光。为了避开过去的同事，他特意选择了一间离家比较远的酒吧，但这也有坏处，喝多了两杯，他完全弄不清自己在什么地方。他拽着脚走了十几米，一直走到下一个路口，才想起来该叫辆出租车。他摸到一堵贴着户外广告牌的墙身，如遇救星，整个人靠在上头。一辆又一辆车子从他跟前驶过，Martin抬起手掌挡住刺眼的光线，听见自己喉咙里干呕的声音：再这么下去，他非吐在人行道上不可。  
他趔趄着往大街上走了两步，对着一辆出租车抬起手，但它开过去了，没有人愿意搭载醉鬼。Martin感到烦躁，他扯开领带，冲另一辆迎面而来的车猛烈挥手。它靠边停了下来，车窗缓慢摇下。然而，驾驶室里的人却是Martin此刻最不愿意见到的。  
“Marty，”Rust的表情里一半是漠不关心，和过去一样：“你得回家去。”  
Martin歪了一下身子，想让自己远离那辆车，结果却挨在了车窗上。“我好得很。”他说。  
Rust不声不响，只是盯着他瞧。冷静清醒，过去Martin受不了这个。“你在看什么？”  
“上车。”Rust说。没有用什么严厉的字眼，这句话却分量很足。Martin低声哼哼着，以此表达他的愤懑，他拉开车门，钻进车，Rust把车挂上档，掉了个头，驶向他们来时的方向。  
Martin紧紧握住车门内侧的把手，以此抵御呕吐的欲望。车窗外的景物飞快地流逝，五颜六色的灯火汇聚成一道道光的弧线。他望着驾驶座位上的人，Rust抿着嘴唇，一声不响，专心致志地开着车，他仍然穿着Martin给他的衣物，只不过白背心上沾有油渍和灰尘。  
“你打哪儿学会这样开车的？”Martin越想越起疑心：“还有，你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我在车库里找到的这辆车子，”Rust说：“红色皮卡，但已经很久没有人开过了，我只是打算碰碰运气。”  
Martin调整了一下重心，让自己慢慢地靠上椅背，晕眩的感觉不那么明显了。他不悦地鼓起下颚，瞪着眼睛。“你还没有回答我的第二个问题。”  
Rust瞟他一眼。“Elks，Bronco，Ragged head。”他慢腾腾地说，好像某种类型的餐厅侍者在列举菜名。  
Martin拿两个手指的关节马虎地揉着太阳穴，他皱起眉。“什么？”  
“你常去的酒吧的名字，”Rust回答，一面把方向盘打向右边：“全在你搭档的记忆卡里。”  
Martin半信半疑地看着他，但Rust已经转过头望着正前方，自始至终没有与他对视。Martin做了个深呼吸，把事情从头到尾想了一遍。“Rust办过记忆储存？”他问：“什么时候的事？”  
“三四年前，”正在开车的AI说：“确切来说是在2072年的1月，他在州立银行开了个户头，把所有的记忆都存了进去，当然了，能拿到手的记忆只是其中一部分。”  
“一定是哪里弄错了，”Martin想也不想就说：“他不是那种会办记忆储存的人——对吗？”  
Rust盯着他看了一会，把视线移回原处。“我不知道，我们不对这种事情发表评论，”他转入直路，将车速慢下来，关掉引擎：“你有多了解他——不，‘我’——Marty？”  
“操他妈闭嘴，”Martin生气地说：“让我下车。你不配用他的名字。”他伸手去摸车门。  
“还有别的数据，”Rust凝视着挡风玻璃前方呓语：“别的……模糊的记忆……像是梦……”  
Martin停下动作，回过头瞧着他，仿佛Rust方才念了什么咒语。Rust的视线落在他身上，眨着眼睛，几乎不可觉察地动了动。“其中一些，”Rust解释道：“简直不像是真的，Marty。”  
Marty定定地看着他，着了魔一般。他听见自己粗重的呼吸声，好像刚刚跑完百米冲刺，他看进Rust的眼睛里，看见他的瞳孔中自己的缩小的，定格的影像，看见他目光里表现出的情感，他差一点便被软化了，简直快要伸出手去，他从未觉得自己离Rust如此之近……  
迎面一辆车开来，灯光呈直线擦过车窗，照亮了整个车厢的内部。Martin听见刺耳的轮胎擦过地面的声音，他猛地清醒过来，手指紧紧地抠进座位边沿。他眨了眨眼睛，困难地。  
“你在干什么？！”他说。  
“你问我的，”Rust低声说：“只是觉得你有权利知道。”  
“不，别再这么干，”Martin头疼地说：“别利用那些你拥有的关于他的记忆来欺骗我，我不会把你当成他的。”  
Rust只是安静地看着他。“这有点怪异，是吗？”他说。  
“不……，”Martin干咽了一口唾沫，他的手掌全是汗：“是有点。但你是不会明白的。”  
“从哪方面来说？”Rust的态度沉着，Martin简直能感觉到他在头脑里分析此刻的一切。  
“我觉得我没把话说清楚，Rust，”Martin对他说：“你不能问也不问就开着他的车，用上他的名字，出现在我面前，这就好像……就好像你在我跟前突然扔下一个炸弹，你明白吗？”  
“但是，”Rust说：“是你把我带到这里来的。”  
“对，”Martin再次感到说不出口的烦躁：“而我现在要进去了。不，别跟着我，你留在这。”  
他按下车门把手，钻出车子，趔趄了一会才在路边稳住身子。他定了定神，反手关上车门，朝自己的家走去。当他踏上台阶，来到门边，从外套口袋里掏出钥匙开门时，用眼角的余光扫了不远处停着的那辆红色皮卡一眼：Rust还坐在车里。Martin拧转头，在锁孔里拧动了钥匙。  
他直接走进卧室，没脱鞋子，倒在床上睡着了。

 

醒来的时候，Martin勉强睁开眼，望着透过窗帘刺进来的那道光线。它偶尔摇晃一下，但基本上一动不动，照亮了一小块地方，在地毯上划开影子。Martin闭上眼睛，摸索着坐起身，等到脚底碰到地面时才重新张开眼睛。他把窗帘拉开，让阳光更好地照进室内，在这么做的同时，他看见了草坪对面那辆车子。  
他赤脚站在地板上，愣愣地望着那辆车子。他突然很想揉揉眼睛，看看自己是不是还在做梦。  
继而他全部想起来了，昨天晚上的一切。Martin放在窗帘上的手突然攥紧，窗帘架哗啦啦响起来，他拖着沉重的步子走进卫生间，牙刷到一半重新冲了出来：那辆红色皮卡车还在那儿，Martin骂了句脏话。这一回，他完全清醒了。  
“操他妈狗娘养的，”Martin低头看看自己的脚尖，又看着那车子：“操，Rust。”  
他扔下还带着泡沫的牙刷，甩开门，跑向那部车。车门关着，Martin一直在跑，所以视野里看到的东西摇摇晃晃的，但当他停下来时，他看见Rust还坐在车里。他把一只手搭在方向盘上，沉默地抽着烟，驾驶室的车窗摇下来一半，但烟味仍然令Martin呛了一口。  
“搞什么鬼，你在这里待了一整个晚上？！”Martin把头探进车窗，朝Rust吼叫。  
Rust掐灭香烟，侧头看着他。“你昨晚说‘留在这儿’。”  
“对，唔……我指的不是字面上的意思，”Martin叹了口气：“就算是这样，你也没必要在车里睡，总可以下车走走什么的。”  
“当你说留在这里，系统会自动把它当作一道指令，”Rust解释道：“而且，我的活动范围必须距离我的启动之处——也就是这所房子——不超过两百二十米，超过两百二十米的地方我不能前往，除非我的管理员和我一起去。”  
“管理员？”  
“对，就是你，”Rust慢慢地让背部靠上椅背：“你是我的管理员，Marty。”  
“别……别用这种称呼，”Martin拧起眉头：“叫我Marty就好。这是什么变态规定？”  
“超过两百二十米的范围，我就会失效，”Rust沉默了一会：“像人类碰上高压电网一样。”  
“这真他妈的变态，”Martin毫不犹豫地指出，他看着Rust把自己藏在车窗后面：“你不冷吗？”Rust迟钝地转过头，似乎不明白他所指的是什么。Martin摇摇头，抓住他的胳膊。  
“走吧，我们回屋里去。”  
Martin几乎是半拽半拖把Rust拉回了房子里，Rust四肢僵硬地站在地板上，Martin这才想起来他还没有一个自己的房间，总不能让他住在浴室里。他告诉Rust那个不准接近房子的指令解除了，Rust才在沙发上坐下，裹着Martin递给他的毯子，他的脸颊恢复了血色，沉默无言地捧着Martin递给他的热牛奶。Martin在沙发的另一端坐下来，看着他。  
“你不是真的感到冷，对吧？”他说：“你也不是真的需要喝点什么……”  
“理论上来说，是的，”Rust生硬的措辞让Martin微笑了下：“但……我不知道，Marty……这感觉不错，”他盯着杯中冒出热气的白色液体，过了一会补充道：“我能感受到，我是说。”  
“唔，”Martin点点头：“那是什么感觉？”  
“像触电一样，”Rust低下头呷了一口牛奶：“像不小心碰到小股的电流。”  
Martin再次点点头，注视着他在沙发上做得笔直，动作笨拙地抓住那杯牛奶，Rust注意到了他的目光。“你需要什么吗？”他抬起头，轻声说。“不，不用，”Martin做了个拒绝的手势：“你就留在那儿就好。”他坐在沙发一端，Rust坐在另一端，他看着Rust喝完那杯牛奶。  
“昨晚是我不对，”Martin想了想说：“我……唔，我喝多了。”  
“你是喝醉了，”Rust纠正他：“死醉。”他把杯子轻轻放了下来。  
“对，我喝醉了，”Martin没好气地改口：“总这么吹毛求疵。”Rust朝他递来一个眼神，让他禁不住笑了起来。他在沙发上直起背，摊了摊手。“Rust和我，我们是……”  
“情侣，”Rust接口：“我知道，Marty，全都储存在这里。”他点了点自己的太阳穴。  
“我们不是……”后面的话Martin咽了下去，他看着对方。  
“不是什么，Marty？”  
“不，你说得对，”Martin盯着他半晌，改了口：“……我们是情侣，你说的没错。”  
“你看我的方式有点滑稽，Marty。”Rust突然说。  
“我是吗？”Martin听见自己说：“到这儿来，Rust。”  
Rust坐在他身侧，他用手指轻触Rust的皮肤，为手指下面光滑的触感惊叹不已。“太光滑了，”Martin低声喃喃，手指拂过AI的皮肤：“怎么会这么光滑？”  
“地理绘制，”Rust对他说：“所有肉眼可见的细节都是2D的，它们是根据……”  
“不对，”Martin的手停留在那里：“他的伤痕。他在休斯顿港受过伤，这里，还有这里……总共有三处子弹留下的伤疤。”他这么说着，Rust低下头看了看，把手搁在他的手上。  
“稍等。”他低头说，闭上眼睛，放下撩起背心的手：“很快就好——好了。”  
Rust重新睁开眼睛，抓住Martin的手，引导他的手指摸向原本那些疤痕所在的地方，现在它们确确实实在那儿，而且触感和原来的一模一样。Martin知道自己不该傻傻地为此感到激动，但他确实发出了惊讶的低呼。他怕烫似的甩开手，抬头看着Rust。  
“这太不公平了，操，这太不公平了，”他重复：“虽然知道你不是他，但我好像……”  
Rust安安静静地看着他。“好像什么？”他声音暗哑。  
Martin回过神来，对他勉强笑了一下。“你知道情侣们通常做些什么吗？”他问道。  
Rust摇摇头。“他们……”Martin的声音低下去，简直像在呢喃了，他探过身去，抓住了Rust的手腕，他的嗓子紧得让他感到难受，而Rust缓慢地顺应他的动作坐直了身体，Martin的手指探索着那些疤痕的边沿，他只犹豫了一瞬间——随后他前倾身体，吻了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

Martin自己中断了这个吻。Rust肩膀处的肌肉在他的手掌下温暖而放松，让他怀疑这不是真的。他的嘴唇触到了Rust的嘴唇，然而在迟疑中，他退缩了。他在沙发上拉开两人之间的距离，一只手仍然按在Rust的后脑上，现在滑落到对方的颈后。Rust再次睁开眼睛看着他时，Martin收回了自己的手。  
“有什么问题吗？”Rust仍然用那种干哑的嗓音说。他的目光固定在Martin的脸上没动。  
“我们正在调查一个案子，在他……出事以前，”Martin清了清嗓子：“他总在自己加班。”  
他不自然地调整了一下坐姿，回到沙发较远的那头，把手塞进自己的裤兜里。Rust缓慢地眨着眼，盯着他看，仿佛什么也没明白。Martin觉得自己直冒傻气。  
“我的意思是，他有胡茬，”Martin抬起手，比了比Rust下巴处的局域：“这儿。”  
Rust拿手背抹了一下下巴，他朝前倾着身子。“像这样？”他重新直起身子，胳膊自然垂下。  
Martin这一次不再像第一次那么惊愕了，这种事情会发生好像是很自然的，他只是拿眼睛重新打量着沙发上这个人的脸，艰难地，一点一滴地回忆着所有属于Rust的细节，与其说他在说服自己，更像是在拖延时间。Martin谛视着Rust的眼睛。  
“还有烟味，你漏了烟味，”Martin这样说：“Rust总是满身烟味，他的手指有香烟熏过的痕迹，还有眼睛：他总是不怎么睡觉，所以他眼眶有些凹陷下去，眼睛里有——”  
“我懂了。”Rust低声强调。他垂下肩膀，非常缓慢而沉稳地直起身子，于是他就这样渐渐变成了Martin记忆里Rust的样子，眼眶深陷，浑身烟味，像Rust那样肩膀内倾坐着。  
徒劳地张了张嘴，Martin最终什么也没说。他讪讪然在沙发上站起身，几乎像跳起来逃跑。一旦Rust像过去那样看着他，他又想起了那场意外。“我……唔，我只是去……”  
“你又打算逃跑，Marty？”Rust说：“我还以为这里只有我来自德州。”  
典型的Rustin Cohle式的笑话，但Martin这一次没有笑。相反，他感到不自在和生气。他飞快地瞥了Rust一眼，抛下他朝厨房走去，当他回来时，他带着一瓶爱尔兰威士忌和酒杯。  
“我只是需要喝上两杯。”Martin放下酒杯，把它倒满。Rust的目光安静地追随着他的动作，他看着Martin灌下了第一杯酒，随后拿起第二杯，但他没有像过去的Rust一样抬起眉毛，目光里流露出不赞同的神气，他也没有出言不逊，像以往一样带着批判的神情坐在那里。  
“来吧，”Martin对他晃了晃酒杯：“像你过去一样，批判我。你不是最喜欢这么干了吗？”  
Rust只是坐在原处，漠然望着他，那张脸憔悴，缺乏睡眠，并不引起同情，但其中暗藏的困惑的苗头却又使人无法冷下心肠拒绝，或是对他冷淡。Martin在那样的注视下苦涩地笑了。他放下酒瓶，重新在沙发上坐下，这一次，他坐得距离近了些。  
“你知道吗，你让我很为难，Rust，”他摇摇头，一只胳膊搭在沙发上：“让我不知道怎么对待你。有时候你看上去完全像是他，而另一些时候，你却又……”  
“却又什么？”Rust说。  
“算了。”Martin只得说。  
AI僵硬地，不得要领地转动了一下头颅，微微抬起眼睛，瞧着他。“你为什么在灌醉自己？”  
“听着，Rust, 或者不管你是什么，”Martin对这场谈话感到越来越疲惫，他摊了摊手：“我们不需要谈话，好吗？在今天剩下的时间里，别再和我说话。”  
Rust目送他离开房间，他的目光落在Martin留下的酒杯上。Martin能感觉到他盯着自己的背影看，但那没阻挡Martin上楼的脚步。“你是个充满了矛盾的家伙。”家里的新客人说。  
“唔，”Martin回过头，对他非常勉强地一笑：“你还不知道其中的一半呢，Rust。”

 

接下来的几天里，Martin每天到酒吧去度夜，天色擦亮时才拽着步子回到家里。他把剩余的白天花在睡觉上，尽量避免和Rust见面。  
这样的安排奏效了，他几乎没看见过Rust。即使有时候，在他喝得烂醉回到家时，会和那个AI擦肩而过，但Martin也只是当做没有这个人。  
这样相安无事了两天，第三天夜里，他从酒吧回到家，歪在沙发上，不停地换台，在高尔夫球赛，棒球赛和深夜时段节目之间转来转去时，楼梯台阶上方突然亮起灯光。Rust出现在台阶上，Martin打了个呵欠，瞥了他一眼。“你该睡觉。”他说。  
“我不是你需要宵禁的青春期女儿，”Rust尖刻地说，他坐下来，拨开一罐啤酒：“更何况，有些事情我想要弄个清楚。”  
Martin诧异地再次看了他一眼，刚好撞上Rust的目光。Martin挠了挠脸颊。“如果需要下载任何形式的补丁，你该联络线上客服，”Rust说：“系统有自动修复功能，这在一般情况下顶用。”  
“我一点也不明白你的意思。”Martin嘟囔道。  
“我的意思是，”Rust突然身子前倾，直勾勾地盯着他：“你该告诉我哪里出了问题，伙计。”  
“没有人说这里面有东西出了问题……”Martin做了个模糊的手势。  
“你在躲着我，Marty。”Rust肯定地说。  
“瞧，你也许自以为对许多事情都懂得很多，”Martin莫名感到不快，他瞪着Rust：“但对于人类，你不是什么都了解。所以要是你不介意，我得睡觉了。”他没等Rust回答，只是自顾自回到卧室，把Rust扔在那里。他关上门，随后盯着镜子里的自己：他到底在拖延什么？  
又这样勉强过了几天，星期四的时候，Martin差点在Bronx酒吧和一对双胞胎上了出租车，他本来可以的，她们的公寓就在附近，她们不介意Martin“本来有伴”——在酒吧里他总这么说，这让他显得神秘——Martin最终没跳上那辆出租车，主要是因为他太醉了。他跳上另一辆出租车回到自己的住处时，恐怕已经快四点了。他踉踉跄跄爬上公寓台阶，摸出钥匙开门，差点撞在柱子上。门打开以后，他摸索着坐下，扯了扯领带，沙发上，Rust吸着气坐起来，瞧着他。“你还没睡？”Martin惊讶地望着他：“你干嘛在这等我？”  
Rust耸了耸肩，Martin甩了甩手，打了个哈欠。“好了，随便你，我得去洗洗，把这当做你自己家好了，操。”他蹒跚着走进浴室，脱下衣物，顺手打开了淋浴头。  
他刚来得及抬手抹了把脸，突然有人敲了敲浴室的门。  
Martin以为自己听错了，但过道的灯确实开着，那灯光透过浴室的门缝流泻进来。他抬起手去取沐浴露，敲门声再一次响了起来。Martin粗暴地打开门，望着门外站着的Rust。  
“怎么？”  
“我已经知道了。”Rust说。  
“知道什么？”  
“情侣们会做的事。系统进行了一次下载。”  
Martin瞪着他瞧，但他的模样不像是在开玩笑，他那古板，克制的模样和玩笑一点也不沾边，Martin觉得这真操蛋。“你肯定吗？”他不该这么说的，但酒精让他无法清晰地思考。  
“我告诉过你，告诉我出了什么问题，它会得到解决。”  
“好吧，”Martin一秒钟也不想再听这些废话了，他拽住Rust的衣领把他拉了进来：“进来。”

当你喝醉的时候你会自以为拥有一切，但醒过来的时候那不过是错觉。Martin对此很清楚，然而他对此又能做什么呢？Rust根本不知道可能发生什么，他僵硬地站在那里，Martin对此感到生气，这不公平，他不该处于这种境地。他已经把润滑剂倒在手上，但改变了主意。  
“待在这里。”他对Rust说。他扔掉润滑剂。回来的时候，他套上了衬衫。  
当他最初把老二操进去的时候，他干得很粗暴。他干进Rust的体内以后，有意一动不动，两手撑在对方两侧，感受着Rust的穴口包裹着自己。  
Rust的额头抵着浴室墙壁，Martin能感受到这具暂新的，仍未习惯情欲的身体的痉挛，那些敏感而细致的颤抖。Rust沙哑的喘息被捂在喉咙里。Martin的手掌扣住了他的嘴，堵住了他的声音。  
Martin将他钉在那里，随后不怎么体谅地调整着自己。Rust突然急喘着收紧手指，抓住他的手臂，整个人像是被烫伤了一样弹动着，肩胛骨抵上了Martin的肩膀。  
Martin知道自己找对了位置。  
简单，粗暴而直接的性。没有甜言蜜语，没有前戏。他快速捣进Rust体内，强硬而用力，没有给对方喘息的时间，Rust的身体随着他的撞击而耸动，肩胛骨颤抖着。Rust死死抿住嘴唇，Martin每一次都撞向令他无法忍耐的那一处。Rust很快发出沙哑而破碎的声音，滚烫的脸颊贴上墙壁。生涩的反应再也无法掩藏，他把头埋在自己的交叠的手臂间，但这并没有办法阻止Martin从他体内捣出震颤的呻吟。  
水流声冲走了Rust的不稳的喘息，当Martin终于退出去时，他看上去几乎有一瞬间像是庆幸这一切终于结束了，Martin朝后挺直身子，一手按在Rust的肩胛上，将他固定在墙上，重新操了进去。“Marty。”Rust近乎模糊地呓语，但这句话更引起了Martin的愤怒。  
“别那么叫我，”他告诉对方：“你不是他。”  
他一直把阴茎埋在Rust的体内直到高潮结束，在他抽出来时，他射在Rust体内的精液随着他抽出的老二而流淌下来，Rust的腿间一片狼藉，看上去筋疲力尽。Martin只是把他方才脱下来的衣物扔给他，并没有帮他清理。“别洗太久。”他说，冷眼看着Rust套上背心。  
Rust的目光顺着他的目光落到了自己的腿间，意识到Martin在看什么，他僵了僵，那更让Martin厌恶，因为Rust从不表现得这样瑟缩。  
“别傻了，你不希望我看见这个？”Martin的手臂还上Rust的腰腹，从背后将他拉近，手指粗鲁地掐了一下他的阴茎头部，Rust僵直了身子，发出尖锐的吸气声。Martin抽回手，鄙夷地望着手上的粘腻：“这个，这甚至不是真的，这不过是你的程序，对吗？”他残酷地收紧手指，攥紧Rust勃起的阴茎，在Rust颤栗，哽咽着软下身体时松开手。  
Rust靠在浴室墙上看着他，仓促地平复着呼吸。Martin扯下一条毛巾扔给他，转身离开浴室。

 

半夜里他从噩梦中醒来，压下一声几乎脱口而出的绝望的喊叫，把酸痛发麻的手指扣住头皮，勉强支起身体，却发现Rust躺在床的另一侧。“操，”Martin说：“你在这儿干什么？”  
“我无法睡着，Marty，”Rust侧身看着他：“我听见你做了噩梦。”  
Martin摇摇头，他的声音突然绷得很紧。“下次，别再这么干了，Rust。”  
“我不需要睡眠，Marty，”Rust又重复了一遍，他顿了顿：“再加上，我疼得厉害。”  
Martin诧异地盯着对方的脸，Rust没有看着他，只是盯着天花板的灯光。Martin叹了口气，他试探着抬起一只手，碰了碰Rust的肩膀。然后就不知道做什么好了。Rust先行打破了沉默。“他是怎么死的？”他说。  
“Rust？”Martin有点吃惊，但并没有感到意外：“我以为你……你知道这种事。”  
“我有资料，但没有亲眼目睹过，”Rust再一次低沉地说：“他是怎么死的？”  
“那是个意外。”Martin乏力地说。Rust不再说话了，Martin别过头看着他：“如果你要在我身旁假装睡觉，至少试着呼吸。”一阵沉默过后，Rust翻过身去，他开始沉稳地呼吸。Martin仍然感觉怪异，但他眨了眨眼，不再去在意那个念头，他把手轻轻放在Rust的背部，笨拙地放在那里。“我……”  
“我不是他，”Rust打断他：“我知道。你表达的很清楚了。”  
Martin勉强笑笑。Rust动了动，他仍然朝下趴着，Martin没有看到他的眼睛。“何不给你自己一次机会，Marty？”那个AI突然说：“不管你怎么想，过去的事情已经过去了。”  
“别再说了。”Martin突然粗鲁地说，他对自己很生气，对Rust生气，对眼前这个安排后悔极了，他拿手指揩了一下眼睛：他不知道自己怎么了。  
他躺在那里，诅咒自己流泪的冲动。“什么样的机会？”他说，只是为了掩饰自己的失态。  
那个AI坐起来，专注的目光落在他脸上，好像Martin方才没有尽可能地推开他，他垂下头吻住Martin，一个不得要领的吻，呼吸打在Martin的脸颊上。


	5. Chapter 5

“他很难以相处，对吧？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我是说，‘我’总把人拒之门外，”AI低下头对上Martin的眼睛：“全写在你的眼睛里了。”  
他的一只胳膊抻直了撑在Martin的身旁，跨坐在他的大腿上，Martin不知道该如何回答，他的愤怒在逐渐干涸，然而干枯成一种焦躁的空虚。他眨着眼，疲惫出现在他的脸上。Rust看上去像是要抬起手触碰他似的，Martin瑟缩了一下。“我的眼睛里有着什么？”他说。  
“有时候，你眼睛里有那种表情，”那些字眼缓缓蹦出：“好像你希望我像他那样对待你。”  
Martin拧起眉头，他的呼吸变得沉重的迟缓。“你没办法改变这个。”他说：“做什么都不能。”  
“操你，Marty，”Rust说，他的目光落在Martin目光外的某一点：“我对人类不了解，但往好处想，你没有什么可失去的。”  
Martin不安地动了动身子，视线勉强滑到Rust的脸上。他现在换上了Martin的一件旧t恤，T恤的领口已经变黄发皱，但却奇特地使得他的轮廓变得熟悉和温暖。Rust探究地望着他，好像要在他的脸上辨认出任何一丝微小的抗拒迹象。他刚学会在Martin跟前伪装呼吸，他的呼吸声像是什么奄奄一息的小动物。见Martin没有拒绝，他低下头凝视着Martin，微微曲起的手肘撑在Martin的胸膛上。他在浴室里打湿了但没有擦干的头发笨拙地垂在前额，Martin的呼吸屏住了，他从未见过Rust如此卸去防备的样子。  
Rust重新埋下身子，揪住他的睡衣领口吻住他的时候，比第一次感觉好多了。但他的嘴唇仍然僵硬而干燥。他的嘴唇只是贴在Martin的嘴唇上，并不懂得如何运用舌头。然后他抽走了自己的手，他扬起脖颈，让自己的表情恢复平静。Martin按住他的手臂的时候，他呼出一团颤抖的气息，肩膀朝后紧张起来。  
Martin对他鼓励地笑了笑。并没有指出这一切是多么地不寻常。  
Rust的阴茎开始半勃，抵在他的腿上，他的气息里是混乱的悸动。他在Martin的大腿上直起身子，看着他。“我干得怎么样？”他的声音里有一种迷惑和黯哑。  
“干得不错，”Martin的手指探入他的头发，将他往下按：“但真正的接吻是像这样……”  
他的舌头探入Rust的口腔时对方猛然吸了口气，他的肌肉稍微松弛下去，在Martin的腿间移动着胯部，可耻地想要多获得一点摩擦，他的动作大胆而迷乱，喘息沙哑得如同生锈的刀刃，Martin一味地索取着，一开始还担心自己做的过分，但很快沉浸其中。当他们分开时，Rust犹自喘息着，狼狈地望着他。Martin害怕自己正在变得心软，他立刻别开头不再看他。  
“这就够了，”他的声音变低了：“我要睡觉了，Rust。别再睡在这里。”  
但Rust开始移动自己的胯部，他的阴茎生气勃勃地抵在Martin的大腿上，既粗俗又无礼。他的胯部紧紧地压在Martin的腹部，那些生涩的碰触很快使得他的小腹同样产生了悸动，他自己的欲望也开始半勃。而造成这一切的AI看起来一意孤行。  
Martin很快感觉到火热的欲望占据了他的下腹，他所能做到的便是克制自己不要往上顶，Rust的臀部碾磨着他的阴茎，他的胯部晃动着，很难使得Martin不撞入这具身体里。Martin仍然躺在床上，不知道Rust到底想干什么，Rust的勃起的欲望的前液蹭在他的大腿上，Martin有点恼火。他推了Rust一把，随后想要从床上下来，但Rust抬手脱掉了身上的T恤，仍然骑在他的大腿上。  
他往下沉下身子，Martin的阴茎就这么完全进入了他的身体里，在完全进入的一瞬间，Martin发出沙哑的低吟。Martin完全没有料到这个，Rust根本没办法放松身体，这加重了这种行为的残酷程度：他僵硬得要命，而且大概还残留着之前浴室里那一次的疼痛记忆，他的指甲紧紧陷入床单里。  
Martin谴责地望着他，他小幅度地挪动着胯部，只想尽快结束这一切。然而那温暖包裹住他的地方很快让他开始失控，最终他还是无法自控地冲入自己上方那具躯体里，Rust被撞得在他的腿上颠簸着，身体随着他操弄的节奏而耸动，他抿住嘴唇，狼狈地抓住Martin的衣服试图稳住自己，然而很快他就溃不成军。那些破碎而嘶哑的低喘乱了节奏，抓住Martin衣物的手攥得过紧，汗水迷蒙了他的眼睛，措手不及等欲望使得他迷惘而任由掌控。他甚至没办法在Martin捣入时放松，然而，他的毫无技巧并没有引起Martin的多少怜悯。  
最终他喘息着，在一次重重的戳刺结束后射了出来，Rust低哑的呻吟变得微弱，他的穴口仍然包裹着Martin的阴茎。Martin将自己抽出去时，Rust僵硬了片刻，生理性的泪水溢出了他的眼角，他粗哑地喘息着，攥住Martin的手腕似乎想要求他轻一点——但Martin并没有。  
他拍了拍Rust的臀部，催促他配合自己。他的阴茎完全拔出时Rust射了出来，他咬紧牙关，只溢出了一点尖锐的喘息。他倒在Martin的身上，喉咙里带着Rust通常有的那种自嘲。  
“你认为我是个玩具，”Rust说，抬起眼皮望着Martin：“一个安慰奖，是吗？真是慷慨……”  
“你要求留下来的，”Martin粗鲁地说，拇指揩过对方嘴唇：“我从未要求过你做这些。”  
Rust凝视着他几秒，摇了摇头。“让我们别吵架，”他说：“他不希望我们这样。”  
Martin很想说“你并不知道他希望什么”，但他摇了摇头，他将胳膊环绕过Rust，让对方靠在他胸膛上休息，因为他看上去确实累坏了。“你说得对，”Martin哑着嗓子说：“别吵架。”  
Rust把头抵在他胸膛上沉沉地呼吸，Martin有那么一瞬间感到奇特的满足：也许他想要的仅仅是这个，尽管这并不是真的。

 

第二天早上，Martin是猛然惊醒的。Rust站在床边，表现得比他自然多了。  
“我只是来问问你是否需要点什么，”Rust举了举手中的烟：“咖啡？”  
在白天看见他有点奇怪，Martin还没有适应这样的变化。“不，不用了，”他回答：“抱歉，这感觉……有点怪异。我是说我昨晚喝得太醉，所以……”  
“Marty，”Rust说：“没必要和我解释。”  
“我只是说，”Martin揉着自己的太阳穴，呻吟着：“昨晚发生的事，不会再发生一次了。”  
Rust看他一眼，拾起椅子上的衬衫递给他，Martin一面套上衬衫一面看着他没有什么表情的面孔。“下一次我再喝这么多酒，阻止我，好吗？”Martin对他说。  
“你想让我阻止你喝酒，”Rust说道：“因为什么，你和你的AI上床了？”  
Martin顿住打领带的手，不悦地看着Rust。“见鬼，”他说：“你听起来简直和他一模一样。”  
Rust注视着他。“怎么？”  
“这是你一次没有阻止我或者警告我，”Rust盯着他看：“在我‘听起来像他’的时候。”  
“唔，也许我只是习惯了，”Martin继续打领带：“你不介意的话，我能否有点自己的空间？”  
Rust没说什么离开了，Martin一边系着领带，一面告诫镜子里的自己：这一切不会再发生。  
然而第二天晚上，Martin无法入睡的时候，他决定忘了自己定下的那个约定，他徘徊在走廊里很久，最终敲开了Rust的房门。Rust并没有什么意外的表示，好像早就预料到他会来。Martin盯着自己的脚尖，随后勉强抬起头笑笑。“我睡不着。”他说：“我总是想到……”  
于是Rust推他一把，直到Martin倒向了床。随后Rust走向他，跪在自己的两腿之间，他把Martin的阴茎从裤子里释放，Martin眯起眼睛并没有阻止。他的喉咙里吐出呻吟。  
Rust低下头含入他的阴茎，拿手握住了它的底端，手掌托住他逐渐饱胀的囊袋，轻轻挤压着，他表现得比上次好些，但这仍然是Martin经历的最生涩的一次口交。Rust一开始只能容纳进他的一半，而且吞咽的动作也并不熟悉，他在艰难地控制自己适应，把太多的重量压在自己的膝盖上，第二天他的膝盖会酸痛难忍。  
然而，光是看见Rust的嘴唇包裹住自己，Martin的呼吸便开始急促。他的阴茎迅速勃起响应着这个临时的安排，享受着Rust的舔舐，他对自己囊袋的轻柔的挤压和爱抚。当Rust的舌头扫过他的顶部，柔和地包裹住他时，Martin无法自控地顶入他的喉咙，他的手指揪住Rust的头发，迫使他抬起头。  
Rust呛咳着，嘴角溢出唾液。Martin的手扣住他的下颚，摆动着自己的胯部，跪坐在他腿间的人非常勉强地跟上了他的节奏，Martin的拇指轻轻扣住他的喉咙，摩挲着他的喉结。Rust变得过分安静，承受着Martin对他喉咙的侵犯，Martin顶进他喉咙的深处时他颤抖着但没有退开。  
Martin高潮的时候，他的臀部抬起，胯骨向前射在了Rust的嘴里，随后没有立刻将自己抽出来，精液顺着Rust的嘴角溢出，使得他的模样稍稍有些狼狈，他的眼睛和嘴角都湿润着，含着Martin的阴茎和手指。Martin的手无法自控地紧紧抓住Rust的后脑，将他固定在地板上，他的手颤抖着，在他低吼着射出来的时候，眼睛里流露出太多的情绪。  
他站在那儿一动不动，避免让Rust看到他的眼睛。等到他稍稍平静下来后，他推开Rust，退开去，Rust爬上床，在他身旁躺下。Martin注视着他闭上的眼睑，突然，鬼使神差地，他伸手去碰了碰Rust的眼睛，能够听到自己猛烈的心跳声——Rust睁开眼睛看着他。  
他们的目光对上了。  
Martin逃也似地离开了房间。

 

事情开始朝极端方向发展：在床上，他们相处得不错，有时候，简直完美；但在其余的时候，Martin不知道该怎么对待这个顶着Rust名义的陌生人。  
有时候，他会要求Rust像过去那样口若悬河，讲他过去喜欢谈论的那些理论。  
“这感觉像是没有了火车头的火车，”Rust抿着嘴唇，掸了掸烟灰：“或者是橱窗里的玩具，比方说，我能意识到我自己，但我并没有办法感觉到我真正存在——我能感受到你在透过我的眼睛看另一个人，Martin。你做得毫不掩饰，你常使我感到我什么也不是，不过是你重温回忆的一个借口。”  
Martin喜欢听他说这些，虽然他永远不会承认。“啊，那么是我让你表现得像个笨蛋的？”他笑着说。然而，有的时候，他会突然冷下脸来，想起真正的Rust会对此说些什么，然后叫对方闭嘴。他毫无理由地转身上楼去，Rust在他身后看着他。  
“不管你喜欢不喜欢，”Rust对他说：“事情正在发生，Marty。”但Martin假装没有听见。  
两个星期后，他的情况在好转，他的睡眠变得更规律了。他在私人侦探所找到了一份工作，重新过上了正常的生活，他和所有那些对他表示过关切的人恢复了联络。奇怪的是，他们仍然像原来那样对待他，好像Martin从来就不曾在他们的生活中消失过，但Martin知道自己再也回不到过去了，有什么在他的生活中转了个弯，开始改变。  
现在，他每天准时回到家里，不再到酒吧去，不在喝醉。他习惯了和自己的AI一起入眠。  
生活过得很平静，直到四月里的一天，Rust正歪坐在床上看书，Martin看见一辆休旅车停在他的家门口，一个他认识的人正从车上下来。“糟糕，Chris来找我，我完全把这事情给忘了——”他放下窗帘，转向Rust：“你得躲起来。”  
“躲到哪去？”Rust说。  
“随便哪，”Martin不耐烦地说：“赶快躲起来，他认识Rust，他会知道你是……”  
他闭嘴不说下去，Rust合上书本，离开了房间。Martin在谈话中途一直心不在焉，希望Chris快些离开，结果对方离开时赞许地拍了拍他的肩膀。“我很高兴你熬过去了，Marty。”  
“什么意思？”Martin说，眼角余光瞥向窗外楼下Rust藏在里面的车库。  
“有人和你住在一起，”Chris对他神秘地一笑：“还不能公开，我懂。一定是个有魅力的小妞，自从你离婚以后，我就没见你约会过了。那个倒霉蛋的死不是你的错，你得多找点乐子。”  
“对，乐子，”Martin随后说，挠了挠后脑勺：“我们还处在没有确定关系的阶段。”  
Chris的车从前门离开后，Martin敲了敲车库的门。“你可以出来了。”他说。  
Rust从车库里弯腰出来，带来的灰尘让Martin呛咳着捂住自己的鼻子，然而他不敢相信地睁大了眼睛：Rust身上穿着那件机车夹克，全部属于Crash的行头。“你干什么？”Martin的声音冷下去：“你在哪发现这些东西的？”  
“角落里，在一个纸箱里，”AI说：“它们看起来很不错。”  
“这东西不属于你，”Martin抓住对方的胳膊，开始剥下那件皮衣：“把它脱下来。”  
“操，Marty，”Rust举起双手，朝后退了一步：“你仍然认为我是个冒牌顶替者，对吧？别忘了，是你把我带到这里来的，你自己希望要一个这样的Rust，否则我不会在这里。”  
“我现在没有心情辩论，混球，”Martin摇摇头对他说：“把那衣服脱下来。”  
Rust抬起眼睛看着他，眉毛挑起。“不。”他说，他仍然像Rust那样举起双手，但开始往后退。  
“你干什么？”Martin不敢相信地看着他的动作，他的声音紧张起来。  
“还记得我说过，一旦超过某个距离，我就会失效？”Rust深吸一口气，继续往后退，他一步一步后退，直到他站到了草坪的边界，距离房子最远的地方：“这就是那个地方，Marty。只要我再往后退十步，我会像烟花一样起火爆炸。损害是不可修复的。”  
“我的意思是你在干什么，”Martin感到迟疑而恐慌正在潜入他的声音里：“别再往后退了。”  
“我在给你一个选择，Marty，只要再退一步，”Rust坚决地说：“我就可以从你生活里消失。你可以做一个选择，现在，说话。告诉我你他妈的真正想要什么。”  
“不……什么？”Martin说：“操你，你他妈回来，Rust。”  
“我是认真的，Marty。”Rust又往后退了一步：“你的选择是什么？”  
Martin听见自己的呼吸声因为愤怒而发抖，他深呼吸。“你在威胁我吗？”他咆哮道。  
“这是唯一的出路，”Rust冷着脸说：“你不可能接纳我，Marty，你不过在对自己撒谎。”  
“操，你这个杂种，回来，”Martin说：“回到这所房子里来，我需要你。”  
“你认真的吗？”Rust没动：“也许你不需要任何人。”他又后退了一步。  
“不，我需要……”Martin的声音颤抖起来，他闭上眼睛：“我需要，我他妈的需要……你满意了？回来，现在，回到这所房子里来，我命令你，Rust。”  
Rust不再后退，Martin一旦等到他回到安全范围，便立刻冲了上去，抓住对方的腰把他扑倒在地，随后狠狠给了他一拳，把他的脸打向一边，他喘着气，像个坏掉的风箱，几乎将全身的力气注入这一下。Rust因为疼痛而蜷起身子，但却挑战地看着Martin，Martin别开目光不去看他，他从Rust身上下来，揉了揉自己的手腕，站到一边，低头看着这个他不再认识的人。  
“我会把你的东西收拾到一个箱子里，”Martin说：“你得搬到阁楼上去住。你还可以继续住在这所房子里，但我们没必要碰面，你明白了吗？我们完了，怪胎。”  
他抛下这句话，转身穿过草坪朝房子走去。Rust喘息着爬了起来，站在原地，看着他。


	6. Chapter 6

他坐在并不怎么舒适的扶手椅里，透过办公室半圆形的窗户，凝视对面大厦的玻璃幕墙。虽然天气并不怎么热，但他觉得自己的西装领子上想必已经出现了汗渍。他的双手搁在外套口袋里，他却感觉不到。阳光非常缓慢地在深灰色的地毯上挪动，不知道干什么好时，他的目光追随着它。  
“Mr. Hart？”坐在办公桌后面的女人说，她正在用右手捏着钢笔。  
“啊，对，一个月前我来过这儿，你还记得我吗？当时你是我的心理治疗师。”  
“我当然记得你，Mr. Hart，”她说话的方式好像只是为了安抚他，她的脸上开始浮现表示同情和友好的微笑：“但是，如果我的记忆没错的话，您的治疗已经结束了。”  
“我明白，”Martin挺直肩膀，对她笑笑，徒劳地希望将自己的来意伪装起来：“我来这里只是因为我需要建议，Sarah。还记得我吗？那个搭档被杀死的警察？唔，现在你记起来了。”  
他再次开始走神，室内没有一丝风，但他感到自己的头发乱着，胡子也有一段时间没剃了。他的指甲掐在手心上，呼气，又吸气。她开始不耐烦，她拿手指拂过滑下耳侧的发丝。  
“噢，我收到了你的邮件，”Martin抓紧扶手，紧张微笑：“我应该感谢你的建议，它很有效。”  
“Mr. Hart，我不明白……”  
“我登入了那个你给我的网址，”Martin打断她：“输入了你给我的邀请码。那确实有帮助。后来，我订购了这个AI，他看起来就像他，只不过——”  
她皱起眉头，猛地放下钢笔。她拿胳膊肘顶着膝盖，微微仰起下颚看着他。  
“我从未给你发过任何邮件。”她说。  
“你确定吗？”Martin紧皱着眉，目光在她脸上游移：“但你确实建议过——”  
“对，那是个鲁莽的建议，而我很快后悔了，”Sarah果断地说：“我从未发过任何附有网址的邮件，Marty，这是我一直在试图告诉你的。我是个心理治疗师，不是个疯子。”  
Martin笨拙地表示了自己的抱歉。“好吧，”一阵沉默，他的手掌在扶手上滑动：“唔，好吧。”  
他站起身来，他曾经的心理治疗师担忧地看着他。“你还好吗？你看起来需要休息。”  
“我很好，”Martin愣了许久，重新低下头看着坐在椅子上的人：“如果你没有，那么是谁？”  
“我建议你到去问问零售商，或者直接到负责递送的网点去，你还记得生物识别码吗？”  
Martin点点头。她把椅子转回桌前，对着屏幕做了个手势，拉出一副和墙面一样大的地图，口述了生物识别码。过了几秒钟，空气中那个一直在缓冲的沙漏消失了，一个地名弹了出来。  
“就是这个地方，”她低声说“打印”，随后撕下一张纸条交给了Martin：“希望这能帮上忙。”  
Martin接过地址，这并没有解决他的问题。他转身迟疑望向门口，它通往一条走廊，走廊尽头则是一扇通往更多走廊的门，在他身后，那个女人再次拿起了话筒，好像他已经离去。

 

“对，这是我们这的地址，”在菱形柜台后面的男人对他礼貌地微笑：“这个型号一共有四十二个，全都卖出去了，比Woth4-114型号卖得要好些。”  
Martin盯着他的脸和他的圆框眼镜，他看上去有点怪，于是对方的微笑很快消失了。  
“有什么……”他打了个谨慎的手势，降低了音量：“有什么问题么，先生？”  
“不，咳，没有问题，”Martin把一只手放在柜台上：“是这样的，我最近才意识到我需要邀请码才能加入你们的服务——你知道，在黑镜空间里和死去亲人交谈的服务？——有人把邀请码以邮件形式发给了我，而我希望知道那是谁，仅此而已。我是个喜欢回报的人。”  
“唔，“对方看上去相信了他的理由：”要是你能把生物识别码给我——谢谢。让我们来看看，七月三十号星期四你订购了一个高级智能机器人，在这之前……噢。”他突然住了口。  
“……‘噢’？”Martin看着他，把另一只手也放在了柜台上：“出什么问题了？”  
“情况是这样的，先生，”男人的样子小心翼翼：“这位你认识的人——要是你不介意我问的话——他去世多久了？”  
“不，我介意，”Martin对他突然变得古怪的态度感到不悦：“干嘛问这个？”  
“你瞧，”他搓着手：“也许这对你来说是新鲜事，但巴德罗公司一直走在时代的前沿，我们在进行记忆定制服务，已经有几年了。”  
“这是哪门子的屁话，”Martin低头看了一眼他的名牌：“你在耍我吗，莱德？”  
“我想我在试图告诉你的是，”莱德的脸色变得苍白，他勉强扬起嘴角：“发给你的邀请码，那并不是一个系统的错误。”  
“不？”  
“事实上，”莱德低头看了一眼呈十五度角倾斜的柜台里的屏幕：“这里记载着Mr. Cohle于去年十二月份亲自订购了这项服务。”  
“Mr. Cohle。”Martin木然重复道，他动了动脚尖。  
“Rustin Cohle，”莱德吐出这个名字：“你的——抱歉，死去的——搭档，Hart先生。”  
Martin越过柜台一手揪住了对方的领子，他的动作引发了其余顾客的惊叫。莱德在Martin抓住他以前试图轻巧地往后跳，但显然还不够轻巧。他的羊毛衫被攥在Martin手里。  
“现在告诉我到底发生了什么事，”Martin咬牙说：“全部。”  
他们坐在会客室里，圆形的沙发环绕着基因柱装饰品，Martin的手指捏紧手中的茶杯，一个穿着套装的女士接待了他。“任何人，而我的意思是任何人，只要拥有一张银行的记忆储存卡和一个社会保障号码，”那位女士严肃地说：“就可以在我们这里办理这项服务。付一定的款项，我们会在黑镜里给他保留一个活跃的账户，并且，在他逝世以后，让他的生命以人工智能的形态延续下去。Cohle先生订购了这项服务。”  
“这真他妈的变态，”Martin咬牙说道，盯着手中的杯子：“要是他活着，我非把他捏碎不可。”  
“出于Cohle先生生前的要求，一切都是匿名的，”对方说：“因此你会以这种形式接到邀请码，我很抱歉，Hart先生。”  
“如果我没有把那个AI接回来的意思，那么你们怎么办？”  
“那么他会永远活着，活在一个没有人需要的空间里，直到有人需要他为止，”她告诉他：“超过我们对客户承诺的保证期，我们会把它销毁。”  
“操，”Martin看了看她：“你一定很爱你的工作，女士。”  
她没有理会他的讽刺。“有许多人无法轻易接受自己最爱的人离开，先生，”她说：“另一方面，一些人担忧他们最亲近的人无法接受自己的死亡，我们提供的服务是非常有意义的。”  
Martin对她皱了一下眉头。“如果你们送来的AI是Rust，”他说：“他为什么什么也不懂？”  
她笑了笑。“像莱德说的，‘订制记忆’，先生，”她凝视着Martin身后的某一点：“我不知道，根据我们的调查，生前没有什么朋友的人希望自己会变得平易近人一点，生前讨人厌恶的人也许会渴望变得讨人喜欢一些，这些都是可能发生的。”  
Martin觉得这场谈话他已经受够了。他放下杯子，看了看表。“最后一个问题。”他说。  
她侧头看着他。“如果这是Rust的愿望，”Martin说：“你认为他知道吗？”  
“你指我们出厂的AI？”她很快明白了他的意思：“那取决于死者本人的意愿，先生。”  
“他不知情，”Martin判断着她的脸色：“这真是太操蛋了，太……他妈Rust了，操。”

 

Martin那天晚上只是勉强地睡着，许许多多混乱的梦使得他不确定自己睡着了。当他睁开眼睛时感到头颅很沉重，他来到客厅，还没披上外套，却发现通往花园的门开着，窗帘被风扬起，在玻璃门的这头，并排摆放着Rust的鞋子。  
Martin往门外看去，看见Rust在早晨凛冽的空气中的一个背影。他把门拉开一些，跟了上去，加快脚步，直到他快要赶上Rust。距离Rust还有几步远，他拽住了对方的胳膊。  
“你想干什么，”Martin凝视着他低头不语的侧脸：“你打算威胁我？”  
Rust甩开了他的手。他吸了口气。“我记起来了。全部。”  
“什么？”  
“我记起我是怎么死的。”Rust低沉地说。  
“什么时候？”  
“昨晚，”Rust的眼角皱了起来：“我记得你是怎么拽着我，血是如何从我体内淌出去……我还记得那种疼痛，我记得我脸上的血迹，还有你是怎么把我拉回车里的。”  
“听着，”Martin放柔了口气：“这不是……”  
“我知道，你会说那不是我的记忆，”Rust抿住嘴唇自嘲一笑，抬头望着远处：“但那种感觉仍然很清晰。”  
“我很抱歉，”Martin愣了一下，避开他的目光：“我应该常去看看你。”  
“但你不会，是吗？”Rust尖锐地说：“我可以这样生活，这并不是什么难事，但我只是需要一个说法。”  
“唔，也许你只是无聊了，”Martin有意模糊这场谈话的重点：“孩子们过两天会到这里来看我，你会喜欢她们的，她们也许能让你感觉好些。”  
Rust凝视他片刻，缓慢地摇了摇头。“别再跟着我，Marty，让我自己一个人走一走。”  
Martin还要说什么，但Rust已经离开他，走开了。他转过身，回到屋内。在Rust不在的时候，屋子里显得很空旷。Martin走上阁楼，打量了一下Rust搁在这里的东西：只有一张简易的床和几本书。一本记事本搁在床头，Martin的手碰到了它，但像是被烫伤了一样缩了回来。他蹬蹬蹬跑下阁楼，呼吸急促，Rust这时正穿过玻璃门，他看着Martin。  
“我只是……”Martin不知道怎么解释从阁楼上下来这件事。  
“你在害怕什么？”Rust说。  
“我没有在害怕。”Martin生硬地说。  
“不，你在害怕，”Rust说：“这就是你的问题，Marty。你永远不知道自己想要什么。”  
Martin张了张嘴但并没有反驳。他注视着Rust回到阁楼上。  
他并没有做特别的准备，大概是因为两个孩子第一次在他辞职后来看他。Audrey首先发现了阁楼上的响动。“那是谁？”她说。  
“没人。”Martin沉默了一会，摸了摸她的头发。后来那响动不再响起。

 

Martin到银行去是一个星期以后的事，一个眉毛上有丘疹的男人接待了他。他说明了来意，但他没有提到的是在这漫长的一个星期里阻止他来到这里的犹豫。对方对他耸了耸肩。  
“我们和这间网络公司有合作关系，是的，”那个男人说：“为了避免可能的法律诉讼，我们保存了记忆所有人的一段生前录像，”好像生怕Martin听不懂似的，他补上一句：“类似存根之类的东西。”  
他把Martin带到了一个小型的放映室，在此之前确认了他的指纹。  
“我就不打扰你了，”他说：“离开时请关灯。”  
Martin在他离开后好长一段时间都紧张得跟什么似的，屏幕一开始只是在下载，而他几乎在等待时间里想要逃跑，但他死死抓住椅子扶手，强迫自己坐在原地。过了几秒钟，屏幕亮了起来。“我最近在调查一个案子，Marty，”Rust出现在屏幕上，他看起来很迟疑：“我不知道怎么告诉你这个，但我不确定这件事情的牵涉面有多大。换句话说，我很可能会死。”  
“要是我真的遇到了意外，”他继续说下去：“有些东西，我希望你能保留它们。这也许不是个确切的请求，但我只相信你。——我不知道，操，也许你永远也不会来找我，那是很可能的，”他顿了顿，然后露出了自负的讽刺的笑：“——但我并不相信那一点。”  
“嘿，你期望什么呢？”Rust点了点手上的烟，露出若有所思的神情，望着眼前的屏幕：“别做个混蛋——这是我唯一能做的了，Marty。我不可能以别的方式告诉你。”  
Martin的目光颤抖着，最终落在屏幕上。他抬起胳膊挡住自己的脸，另一只手死死地握紧了。他不知道自己是怎么离开那里的。

 

房屋里的寂静好像自他离开以后就没有改变过，Martin脱下外套，把它挂在椅子上，将钥匙扔下，他来到通往阁楼的楼梯前，停下脚步。  
上面什么动静也没有。  
Martin迈步跨过最后一级台阶，Rust正凝视着窗外的灯火。在他面前的地板上，放下了几个刚折叠好的啤酒小人，一把小刀搁在他旁边的地板上。  
“Marty。”  
“Rust。”  
“我还以为你再也不会上来了。”  
“我……”Martin望着那双凝视他的眼睛，他本来有很多事情要问，但现在觉得那些都不再重要。他走到Rust身旁，坐下来。Rust侧过头望着他。“你不赶时间吗？”  
“不，”Martin对他笑笑，好藏起嗓子里的哽咽：“再也不了。”


End file.
